Digital Monster Virtual World Online
by Fhxc885
Summary: Full Summary inside. Warning: OCs, AU.


**Summary: Sometime in the 21st century, rapid developments in technology have spawned life forms—Digital Monsters—in the Digital World. This sparks rumors of this Digital World being a well known MMORPG game called "Digital Monster Virtual World Online" aka D.M.V.W.O**

**To substantiate the rumors, Ishikawa Tsukiko aka Tsuki, a young 6th grade schooler sneaks into the school computer room during her lunchbreak, receiving a Digivice which allows to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer and transported to the Digital World.**

**Meeting Lunamon who happens to her partner Digimon, the two faces all sorts of adventures. They meet great friends, befriending and helping digimon as their job under DATs squad. At the same time, a mysterious squad called themselves "Digimon Slayer" who destroys Digimon that is believed to be a threat to Mankind, also, capturing and controlling strong and worthy Digimon to kill their own kind.**

**Accompanied with her childhood friend, Tetsuya, and new Digimon Tamers who shares the same cause, Tsuki and the group joined to protect the Digital world from being destroyed while clashing against the Digimon Slayers. And also at the same time, Tsuki embarks on a journey to find her lost traumatized memories of the past in the digital world the meaning of the pendant which she holds.**

* * *

**Data one: WHAT THE BUG is going on here?!**

**"Have you guys tried the newest virtual game?"**

**"Eh...? You mean the D.V.W.O? Iiyah... Not really... I didn't receive the invitation."**

**"Soka..." A boy let out a sigh and mutters to himself "Chikusho... Why lady luck must be so cruel-!"**

**WHACK!**

?: *holding the book in her hand* You're noisy, Tetsuya!

"My name is Ishikawa Tsukiko, Tsuki for short. I'm a student of Class 6-A in Nishiyama Elementary. This idiot here is my childhood friend, Takahashi Tetsuya."

Tetsuya: *rubs his head* What was that for, Tsuki?!

Tsuki: We can hear your voice from the other side of the classroom, ahou!

Tetsuya: Don't you blame us boys! You girls are always talking out loud, alright!

Tsuki: Well that can't be helped! We didn't know of it... Besides, boys are always than the girls, idiot!

Girl 1: Yare yare, Tsuki-chan and Tetsuya-kun are at it again~

Girl 2: *chuckles* Just like a married couple~

Boy 1: I wonder who will win this time round.

Boy 2: *shrugs* Probably Tsuki again.

Tetsuya: That's the lousiest excuse you can give, Tsuki?

Tsuki: *steps on Tetsuya's shoe hard*

Tetsuya: ! I-I-Ite!

Tsuki: I don't want to hear that from a brainless idiot like you!

Tetsuya: Nanda te...?!

Tsuki: Nan da yo?!

Teacher: *slams the book down* Tsukiko-kun, Tetsuya-kun, both of you! Stand right outside of the class now for this entire period!

Class: *sweat drop; sigh* "Again..."

Tsuki, Tetsuya: *deadpan; sigh* Understood, Sensei... *glares at each other for awhile; looks away*

* * *

**Right outside of the classroom of 6-A in the hallway of the sixth floor, both Tsuki and Tetsuya were standing with a displeased look, having to stay out for 1 hr as their punishment of their fight.**

Tsuki: *sighs* "This is probably the 15th time of the month I've been outside again..." Mataku mou...

Tetsuya: *puts his hands behind his head; leans on the wall* Che... Again...

Tsuki: By the way, what are you guys talking about?

Tetsuya: Hm?

Tsuki: What is this D.V.M.O?

Tetsuya: I thought you weren't interesting in it at all. Hmph, saying that they are for kids...

Tsuki: *blunt* But it's really for kids after all.

Tetsuya: *twitch* Like you aren't one-

Tsuki: *steps his foot hard*

Tetsuya: ! *covers his mouth*

Tsuki: *coughs* So... What is D.V.W.O about...?

Tetsuya: *lets out a deep breath* Maa, it's an online virtual game, very popular that is.

Tsuki: Soka?

Tetsuya: It's full name is called Digimon Virtual World Online, based on the popular television show, Digimon.

Tsuki: *eyes widened* N-N-No way! I-Is the sign up on the website?!

Tetsuya: *eyes raises brows*

Tsuki: I-Iiyah... M-My cousin has been bothering me about it... S-So I thought you would knew...

Tetsuya: Hm... *small smirk* I see now~

Tsuki: N-Nani wo, baka?! I have no interest in childish games like this!

Tetsuya: Hai hai~ Besides, there's no sign-up of it anywhere on the net. They said it themselves we can only sign-up if they had sent us the invite.

Tsuki: Eh? What do you mean by that?

Tetsuya: *shrugs* According from the website, it said that they will sent it to us through E-mail... *slumps and squats down* But there's not even a single news of it yet since three weeks of their release...!

Tsuki: *squats down; pets his back* Maa maa, maybe you're the last person in Japan they would want to invite after all.

Tetsuya: *twitch* Thanks for the concern, chibi.

Tsuki: *twitch* Boku wa Chibi jyaa nai-!

Teacher: *slams open the window from above* Both of you please visit me right during your lunch!

Classmate: *giggling*

Tetsuya: *sigh; whispers* You and your voice again...

Tsuki: *twitch; whisper back* How is it my fault again, idiot...?!

* * *

**Right by the moment when the clock strikes 12 noon, the school bell rang throughout the school. Both Tetsuya and Tsuki had followed their Sensei into the Staff room, having a good, long and hard lecture of how to behave during punishment and in class. Once the lecture was done, Tsuki had immediately and stealthily went ahead to the computer lab, knowing full well that there won't be any students during lunch.**

**Once she had reached to the Computer Lab, Tsuki slides open the back door as quietly as she could. She peeps her head, turning left and right for a while to look out for any students. Tsuki quietly mutters to herself "Yosh... No one is here."**

**She then heads in to the computer which was near to the middle path which all the computers is set into the row of fours of two column. To her joy of luck, the computer she was using has not been turned off. She squeed to herself happily "Woohoo~! Now then... Time to visit this so-called online website!"**

**Tsuki puts her right hand onto the pointer and moves the pointer in the monitor to the Internet icon, double clicking it. A few seconds, a window showed up with a search engine page. She moves the pointer with the mouse to the address bar, clicks on it and types out the website that Tetsuya had told her.**

**However, in shock of events, the page showed an error page of the site being unable to be found. Tsuki shouted "Eh?! Uso...?! Did I type it wrong?!"**

**Tsuki types the same address once more into the address bar, however, the same result showed up onto the page even after clicking onto the refresh button and typing it many number of times. Ten minutes later, she let out an angry sigh and leans her back onto the chair slightly, grumbled "Stupid Tetsuya... The website did not even exist at all! Taku..."**

**She leans back a bit more on the chair, looking up at the ceiling of the lab. Tsuki sighed to herself as she thought of what Tetsuya said to her earlier 'It's not that I'm not interested... It's just... Argh mou, baka Tetsuya! You won't understand it anyway!'**

**" According from the website, it said that they will sent it to us through E-mail..." Tetsuya's words resounded in her mind aloud.**

**"E-mail...? But don't you always need to send them your email address to them? What a weird game... It's definitely some sort made up game after all." muttered Tsuki with a pout on her face.**

**Eventually, she gave up and decided to surf the net randomly to kill the time until Lunch has ended. It was always a normal occurrence for Tsuki's everyday life in school, often at lunch she would either hang out secretly in the Computer Lab to surf the net, or sleeping at the roof till lunch break is over.**

**While surfing, she decided to visit her Email account to see for any of Manga updates or Game updates in her Inbox. As soon as it had reached to the page, Tsuki notices a strange mail which said "Subject: Digital Monster" and its front content was unknown language. She stares hard at Email and wondered 'This is... This should be what Tetsuya mention about right? But... I didn't even heard of it until now, and I didn't even sign up for it!'**

**No doubt this message was a suspicious mail, probably may contained virus with those strange language could even had proved it. However, it could also have been just a simple harmless mail. So... What could've happen? Without a second thought, Tsuki went ahead and click opened the message.**

**Blink! The monitor screen went black in a split second, shocking Tsuki "So it's a virus, after all?!"**

**Another second later, a strange screen appeared with the title in Glowing green Digital Font that says "Digital Monster Virtual World Online". In the middle it was an animating egg, thumping in and out. The bottom show a white rectangular text box with the title above that said "Please enter your full name"**

**Tsuki tilts her head slightly with a dubious look, mutters "Full name... What a weird game this is..." She simply shrugs off the weird incoming doubts that will show up in her mind, and went ahead to type out her full name, muttering at the same time "Ishikawa... Tsukiko..." and tap onto the Enter button.**

**The screen shows a revolving selection of strange creatures of different shapes, kind, size and colors of many kinds, with a large title that said "Please choose your Rookie Digimon Partner". Tsuki clicks onto a directional button and watches it revolving with different kind of creatures in her eyes. She thought to herself 'Woah... Agumon... Gabumon... Guilmon... Veemon... Hawkmon... Renamon... So many of the rookies!"**

**Tsuki remembered how much she enjoyed those shows and game she had went they were aired on TV and publish on the Net. It was one of the greatest joy she had, one of the reason how she ended up meeting Tetsuya and being friends with him. As the selection was revolving around, a timid voice called out in Tsuki's head "Tsu... Tsuki-chan... I'm... I'm right here..."**

**"E-Eh?! Who's there?!" shouted Tsuki, instantly stood up from her seat which let out a small clutter sound, looking around to find the source of the voice. To her avail, the source is nowhere to be found, slumping back into her seat and mumbles "It's just my imagination..."**

**Returning back to the screen, Tsuki notices an unfamiliar small rabbit creature on the screen. She stares at it with a curious expression on her face "Eh...? I've never seen this Digimon before..." glancing down to see its name and mutters "Lunamon...?"**

**This is one of a kind digimon she had not seen by far in the show, could this be a new digimon they are promoting in the game? Tsuki wondered as she stares at the image of Lunamon in her eyes. She then said to herself happily "Oh well~ It's worth a shot~" clicking the select button below with a single click.**

**Out of the blue, a huge white light burst out from the screen, blinding Tsuki brightly which leave her to shut her eyes tightly. At the same moment a white ball of light was shove into her, catching hold of it "W-What the...?!"**

**Moments later, the white light from both the screen and the ball fades out, revealing a black screen on the monitor and also a white/purple rectangular device. Tsuki slowly opened her eyes once the light had completely faded away, looking at the screen and wondered "H-Huh? A blackout?!"**

**She glances down to see what is in her hands, shouted in surprise "D-D-Digivice Burst?! W-Why?!"**

**This is definitely very unexpected for all online games she had played, a Digivice appeared out of the screen. Tsuki stared hard at the screen as she wondered 'This... This is really weird now...!'**

**The screen on the Digivice lit up a blue light as the words typed out with a Digital Mono voice "Digital Gate Open."**

**The monitor screen lit up once more with a digital data-like portal sucking in all numbers and Alphabets into the white light. Tsuki soon found herself being floated up in mid-air shouted "W-W-Waah!" before being digitalized into many small green digital numbers and sucked right into the portal.**

* * *

_**"Of today of this day, my whole life changes thanks to this. I had thought it was just a normal online game... But who would have thought... It would be a journey I will have to face."**_

**In an unknown forest area, Tsuki had dropped from the white light which was shine above in the sky landing her onto the ground. She had blacked out for a short moment before waking up, blinking her eyes carefully.**

Tsuki: I-Itai... *slowly sits up* W-Where am I...?

?: You're awake.

Tsuki: W-Who's there?! *looks to her right*

**At her right in her sight was a somewhat messy black-haired man with a red mask being wore on, covering the upper half of his face; wearing what it seems to be a typical high school uniform loosely.**

Tsuki: "A-A man...?! Why is he...?!"

Man: Hm...? *looks at her* You... *examines closer* !

Tsuki: *quickly stands up* A-Ah... *quickly bows* S-S-Sorry about that, mister! *runs off*

Man: Oi...! Tch... *looks back* That girl... It can't be...

* * *

**Running deeper into the forest as fast as she could, Tsuki said to herself "W-What's going on here...?! Where on earth am I?! What is this place?!"**

**Picking up the haste quicker and quicker, Tsuki looks around as she shouted "Tetsuya! Are you here, Tetsuya?! Minna...!"**

**Faster and faster as she run with her thoughts filled with fear and anxiety, Tsuki shouted once more but again there wasn't any respond in return.**

Tsuki: "This... Is this all part of the game...?! But, everything here seems so real-"

?/Tsuki: *bumps into each other* Kyah! *falls back*

Tsuki: I-Itai... *rubs her back*

?: S-Sumimasen...!

Tsuki: I-Iiyah, it's alright- *looks closer* E-Eh...?

?: *looks up* Tsuki-chan...?

Tsuki: E-Eh...? W-W-Why would you...?

?: Tsuki-chan...~! *glomps onto Tsuki*

Tsuki: W-Waah! *falls back; something falls out*

?: It's really you, Tsuki-chan~!

Tsuki: D-Dare...?!

**The digivice which had fallen out from Tsuki's pocket flashed a holographic screen of the digimon that Tsuki had saw in front of her. The same digital mono voice explained "Lunamon, a Data-Attribute type Rookie Digimon. Its known attacks are Lunar Claw, Tear shot and Lop-ear Ripple. Partner Digimon Identified, data registered."**

Tsuki: Lunamon... *realizes* L-Lunaman?!

Lunamon: *looks up* We've meet again at last, Tsuki-chan~ *smiles*

Tsuki: *confused* E-Eh...? What do you mean that we meet again...?

Lunamon: Ah... *ears perked down* Tsuki-chan doesn't remember...?

Tsuki: Huh? A-Ah! W-Where am I?

Lunamon: *looks back up* Ah, this is the Digimon world, Tsuki-chan...

Tsuki: E-Eh?! D-Digimon world?!

Lunamon: *nods* This is the Data forest of the Digimon World, Tsuki-chan... Why did Tsuki-chan appeared here...?

Tsuki: Why, you say? What do you mean by that?

Lunamon: Because... ClavisAngemon-sama said that Tsuki-chan should have-

?: T-Tasukete, culu!

Tsuki: *stands up***  
**

* * *

**Ahead of the two was two different digimon a blue beast-like digimon wearing a red headband and boxing glove. The other was a small white digimon running ahead to where both Tsuki and Lunamon was.**

Lunamon: Gaomon-san... Calumon-san!

Gaomon: You... You are a Digimon Tamer, right...?!

Calumon: She has a digivice, culu!

Gaomon: I apologize for this but I need your help-

**A loud smash was heard, the two trees behind them shattered into digital numbers, revealing a goblin-like digimon with glowing red eyes and a strange symbol on its forehead, heading towards them mindlessly.**

Tsuki: That's...!

Digivice: *screen flashes out hologram of the Digimon* Goburimon, a Virus-attribute type Rookie Digimon. Its known attacks are Goubri Bomb and Goblin Strike.

Gaomon: Damn... They had even affected to this server as well.

Tsuki: Wait, what's going on here?!

Goburimon: Goblin Strike! *throws fire at the crew*

Tsuki: Duck! *pushes them down*

**The fire was thrown towards the tree behind them, burning into crisp. Tsuki's eye widened in shock as it watches the tree burned off into digital numbers.**

Gaoman: *flinches* O-Ouch...

Lunamon: D-Daijoubu, Gaomon-san...?!

Calumon: Ah! Gaomon got hurt protecting Calumon earlier, so he can't fight!

Gaomon: Who would have thought Goburimon being controlled... I shouldn't have let my guard down...!

Tsuki: Let me handle this!

Lunamon: Tsuki-chan...!

Tsuki: ... Hold on... *nervous laughter* I do not know how to fight.

Lunamon, Gaomon: *slight sweatdrop*

Goburimon: *growls loudly*

Tsuki: *looks at the missing tree* This isn't good... *looks back* What should I do?!

Gaomon: *looks at Tsuki* You must be a new tamer... Is this your first battle?

Tsuki: *nods* S-Sou yo!

Gaomon: I see... *looks at both Tsuki and Lunamon* Lunamon, you do know how to fight now, don't you?

Lunamon: *small nod* Un...

Gaomon: I'm sure you'll know what to do.

Lunamon: Demo-

Tsuki: Daijoubu! I trust you, Lunamon!

Lunamon: T-Tsuki-chan... *nods* Wakatta. *looks at Goburimon; charges* Lunar Claw!

* * *

**Black aura shrouds the paws of Lunamon, she jumps up and scratches onto Goburimon. Goburimon lets out a growl of pain and shouted "Goburi Bomb!"**

**A small ball fire was created in his hand, thrown directly at Lunamon. The moment when the small ball of fire touched Lunamon, it lets out an explosion knocking her back roughly.**

**"Lunamon!" shouted Tsuki.**

**Gaomon quickly said "Don't worry about her, Tamer. She won't back down that easily. Besides... I have already weaken him during our battle. I'm sure she can win."**

**Lunamon stood back up and shouted while charging once more "Lunar... Claw!"**

**She jumped up into mid-air and strikes back onto Goburimon with same blow she had did earlier. While watching, Tsuki had remembered something and asked "Ne... What do you mean that Goburimon is being controlled, Gaomon?"**

**Gaomon calmly looks at Tsuki as she had asked that question with a confused expression, he takes a small deep breath and said "See that mark on Goburimon's forehead?" pointing directly at that strange symbol that was right in the middle of his forehead.**

**He continued "Though Goburimon are a sly and hard digimon, they would never resort to attack any humans. However, because of that mark on his forehead, Goburimon would even kill his own crew now."**

**"S-Sonna... There must be a way to get rid of it!" shouted Tsuki.**

**"Actually there is." Gaomon said, which leaves Tsuki another confused look.**

**He continued "The only way is to hit that mark itself, right into the middle to be exact."**

**"Wakatta" Tsuki simply said as she clarified "All I have to do is just hit that spot right?"**

**"E-Eh?!" shouted Calumon.**

**Gaomon looks at Tsuki with a dubious look and shouted "H-Hold on a sec...! Are you sure you know what you are doing, Tamer!"**

**"My name is not Tamer. It's Ishikawa Tsukiko!" shouted Tsukiko, looking ahead and said "Besides... I'm sure Lunamon also knows what to do as well. Did you heard that, Lunamon?!"**

**Lunamon turns to look back at Tsuki with a timid and confused look "E-Eh...?! D-Demo..."**

**"Daijoubu daijoubu~ I believe you, after all~" Tsuki shouted with a reassuring smile on her face.**

**Lunamon still showed a small amount of confused and doubt on her face, despite probably having understood an amount of what Tsuki had said. It may be a high risk as this is her first battle. Lunamon decided to shrug off the doubt in her mind and decided to risk it, also wanting to free Goburimon from the control.**

**She charges towards to Goburimon full speed ahead, and the moment she had reached close to him, shouted "Lop-ear Ripple!"**

**Lunamon spins many times with her ears as fast as she could, generating out a vortex of bubbles which entraps Goburimon inside. Goburimon looks at the vortex he was trapped in, raises up his club to destroy the endless bubbles that was forming around him.**

**"Yosh! Ike yo, Lunamon!" shouted Tsuki.**

**"Ganbatte, culu!" shouted Calumon.**

**"Tear shot!" shouted Lunamon, having her powers into her forehead atenna, firing a ball of water. As Goburimon turns his head towards the ball of water was firing, it hit directly onto with a loud and hard sound.**

**With move that hits towards the mysterious mark on its forehead, the mark fades off along with the red glowing eyes.**

Goubrimon: *looks around; confused*

Tsuki: *jumps up* Yatta~!

Lunamon: *goes to Goubrimon; pets his leg* I'm sorry about what I did earlier... You are alright now, you can go back now.

Goubrimon: *nods; walks off*

Tsuki: *waves her hand* Goodbye~ And take care of yourself~! *pets Lunamon's head* Good job, Lunamon~!

Lunamon: *smiles*

Gaomon: *goes to Tsukiko* That was a good battle for your first time, Tsukiko!

Calumon: Thank you for saving Gaomon and Calumon, culu~!

Tsuki: Maa maa~ It was not a problem~ By the way, who are you guys?

Calumon: I'm Calumon~

Gaomon: My name is Gaomon, I'm actually the Battle Helper at the Union office, in Tamer Union server.

Tsuki: *tilts her head* Tamer Union, what is that?

Gaomon: Hm? Have you been into the Tamer Union yet?

Tsuki: No, not really- Ah!

Gaomon: Hm?

Tsuki: I-Is there any way to get back into the real world?

Calumon: Culu? Ah! You just have to press the selection of "Return World" and you're able to go back.

Tsuki: Ah soka? Arigatou~ *fiddling on the digivice*

Lunamon: ! Matte-! *clings onto Tsuki*

Gaomon: ! Hold on-!

Tsuki: *presses onto the button*

**In that moment, a beam of light was shone down onto where Tsuki is. It envelops her into the light, taking her off back to the world before Gaomon could finished his words.**

Calumon: She went back, culu...

Gaomon: *looks around* Huh?

Calumon: What's wrong, culu?

Gaomon: Lunamon isn't here!

Calumon: E-Eh?! Could Lunamon had went back with Tsukiko, culu?!

Gaomon: Seems like it... *small sigh* This won't be good if ClavisAngemon heard about this...

* * *

**Back to the Computer Lab room, the same computer which Tsuki had logged on earlier flashed out a white light which Tsuki falls out tumbling onto the floor hard.**

Tsuki: I-I-Itai... Honto ni Modotta...

?: D-Daijoubu, Tsuki-chan...?

Tsuki: Un, I'm alright- Huh? *looks over*

A plushie-size of a small Lavender droplet shaped digimon popped up from her side, looking at her happily.

Tsuki: *eyes widened* D-D-Dare?!

?: It's me, Tsuki-chan! I'm Moonmon, in-training form of Lunamon.

Tsuki: *blinks* "W-Wait... W-Why are you here, Moonmon?!"

Moonmon: *confused look* Eh...?

_**End of Data One**_

* * *

**_This is my first Digimon OC Fanfic... Hope you guys can go easy on me... And hope you guys enjoyed the story... ==lll_****  
**


End file.
